


庆佳节喜逢螃蟹宴，共婵娟欢聚大观园

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Gen, 伍探, 伏黛, 塞香, 德钗, 斯凤, 狼湘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 哈红社中秋节贺文，《天龙蘅芜，一段情史》番外篇。CP：德钗，伏黛，狼湘，塞香（塞英），伍探，斯凤。欢迎加入哈红社❤德钗大法好(*￣3￣)╭♡ Q群：682477557
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Yinglian Zhen, Draco Malfoy/Baochai Xue, Oliver Wood/Tanchun Jia, Severus Snape/Xifeng Wang, Sirius Black/Xiangyun Shi, Tom Mavollo Riddle/Daiyu Lin
Series: crossover [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harry Potter and the Red Chamber, 中文粮仓





	庆佳节喜逢螃蟹宴，共婵娟欢聚大观园

**Author's Note:**

> 哈红社中秋节贺文，《天龙蘅芜，一段情史》番外篇。  
> CP：德钗，伏黛，狼湘，塞香（塞英），伍探，斯凤。
> 
> 私设：世界观主HP，时为1990-2020。红楼方面半架空，穿插原文的家族设计。台词仿红楼（古风白话），他们都互相学了语言，语言障碍不存在的。  
> 预警：这是一篇cp群像，除此之外的人物没有提及，但并不代表他们都不存在。关于最后一节的斯凤，我自认为有点毁，先提示一下：可以看到伏黛打止。

却说这戊戌年已过半，不日便是中秋佳节。

薛宝钗接获史湘云发来请帖。

道是：“中秋夜时，又要借大观园宝地，会聚一众知交好友，再办一回螃蟹宴。各位可携家眷同来，共赏月色”，云云。

德拉科见着这请帖，却不免有些尴尬，不知如何是好。

谁曾料想得到，他大舅（“小天狼星”西里斯·布莱克）竟与宝钗的这位便宜妹子看对了眼？

辈分的错位姑且不谈，只看往日史湘云的诸般表现，便知她已被小天狼星宠上了天。

自从这西、湘两人混在了一起，便再没个消停。今日下河摸虾，明日上房揭瓦。把个布莱克老宅（格里莫广场12号）弄得是鸡飞狗跳，鲜有宁日。

德拉科很怀疑，史湘云能否办成一场足够“正常”、体面的宴会。

薛宝钗却是真心地在为史湘云的境况好转而高兴。她早知史湘云在侯府时多遭憋屈，身为嫡出长女，却捉襟见肘，只得做些针线活计，自谋生路。好在如今打开了销路，又有布莱克家的帮衬，也不需再亲力亲为了。

盼星盼月，该来的终究会来。

中秋这天傍晚，酉时刚过，德、钗二人便幻影移形到了贾府大观园的藕香榭。

这藕香榭盖在池中，四面有窗，左右有曲廊可通，亦是跨水接岸，后面又有曲折竹桥暗接。

德、钗二人走上竹桥，只听得“咯吱”一阵响，并有弹性的力道自脚下传来。

德拉科正不知所以，宝钗解释道：“你只管稳着些走，这用竹子做的桥便是这样响法。”

进入榭中，只见栏杆外另放着两张竹案。一个上面设着杯、箸、酒具，一个上头设着茶筅、茶盂等各色茶具。

王熙凤早已到了，正与贾探春、史湘云几个张罗布菜等事，不提。徒留一个斯内普戳在一旁品茗，好不伶仃。

宝钗正自纳罕，“如何不见香菱？”

德拉科只用眼神示意她朝外看。只见园中花团锦簇，蛱蝶翩跹。不远处，一株枫树下，立着两个人，正是塞德里克和香菱。

宝钗再凝神细看。果不其然，树下那二人正手牵着手，肩并着肩。

一时，有红叶落下，停在塞德里克肩上。他便将其拈了，簪在香菱鬓边。

宝钗看得暗笑不已。

德拉科却“啧啧”连声，哂道：“在学校时，怎不见他对张秋有这般腻歪。”

“可知这世间‘情’之一字，是最难捉摸的。若遇不着‘那一位’，便显不出他的‘柔’来。”宝钗低声应着，显是不欲打扰塞、香二人的这“腻歪”一刻。

无奈，事不凑巧，园子里忽地刮过一阵旋风。风过处，蝶鸟惊飞，花叶四散。待风止息，园中便又多了两个人：里德尔和林黛玉。

甫一停下，黛玉尚未站稳，便忙不迭地取出一方丝帕，捂着嘴。大约是还未能适应幻影移形过程中的“挤压”和旋转，她切实地感受到了缺氧的眩晕，好险没呕出来。

里德尔被黛玉这副摇摇欲倒的样子唬了一跳，急忙将人揽在怀里。接着，又是“治愈”，又是“恢复”的施法。

如是折腾了好一会儿，黛玉的脸上才终于又有了点血色。只是仍眼前发黑，歪靠着里德尔，恹恹地坐了。

见黛玉被折腾得好不难过，探春心里不平，不免有些窝火。她向前几步，柳眉一竖，便要对里德尔发难。

恰在此时，伍德和小天狼星从外间走进。

伍德凑到探春身边，按着她的肩头道：“人可是齐了？”

被伍德这一打岔，探春倒是不好即刻发火了，只是厉色地横了里德尔一眼。

小天狼星到底年长些，一进门，便发觉了气氛不对。他倒不慌不忙，先将手里的提笼向众人一亮。只见里头青的、黑的一片，蟹钳攒动，吐沫之声不绝于耳。可知这一笼蟹的鲜活。

有那闻不得水腥味的人，自是掩鼻不提。但史湘云不在此列。她的性子向来活泼，自与小天狼星一起，更被纵得野了，见着小动物，便要逗乐一番。此时，席位皆已排好了，她便随小天狼星往厨房走去，说要亲自烹蟹，云云。

探春客气道：“这可真是折煞我们了。哪里就得要劳烦史家侯府里长房嫡出的大小姐亲自下厨？”

湘云却摇头，“不妨。平日在家时，我也自己试着做些小菜。你们只莫嫌我才会蒸蟹这一招，做得单调些。”

凤姐道：“正是呢。哪个敢嫌？看我不撕了他的嘴。”

斯内普“呵呵”一哂，“何须如此繁琐？据我所知，有不下十种……”

“可不敢让您操劳，‘王子’阁下。”凤姐说着，又亲自执了瓷壶，给他杯里添茶。“你们也别都傻站着。没得落人闲话，道贾府不知待客之礼。”

众人先笑了一回，便都坐下吃茶。

厨房里灶火正旺，铁锅中水汽翻腾。

湘云切了姜片，用筷子夹着，铺在锅里的圆孔蒸片上。不一会儿，空气中便弥散了姜油酮的辛气。

小天狼星已挽了袖子，在旁边的桶里用淡盐水将螃蟹刷净。见锅里水已沸了，便沿着锅缘先往里下了十二只。

那蟹并不安分，遇着沸水，便要往锅外逃。

湘云赶紧将锅盖掩上。只听得锅中传来一阵“乒乒乓乓”响动，那是蟹在用螯敲击锅盖。

过了半刻钟，锅里敲击的声响渐渐地没了。湘云刚想开盖看看，却被小天狼星按住了手。

小天狼星拿来一块浸湿的抹布，盖在锅盖上，这才揭开。只见白汽升腾，一股热浪扑面而来。若是直接下手揭盖，不免要被烫伤。

蒸汽散后，再一望，只见十二个螃蟹摊螯摊足地卧在锅里，其壳已由青转红，似被拍扁了的石榴。方仔细收拾在青瓷盘上，放进保暖的食盒子里，叫贾府里帮厨的人端着去了。

众人坐着吃了一会茶，见送了蟹来，便都要了水洗手。大家在圆桌边围坐了一圈，分排了杯、箸等食具，又摆上姜、醋等调料。

橙红的螃蟹放在碧绿的瓷盘里，倒是相映成趣。

遂说起上回螃蟹宴时宝钗作的讽螃蟹诗，“眼前道路无经纬，皮里春秋空黑黄”。

凤姐听了，道：“平日只见宝钗待人一团和气，贾府里上上下下无不说她好，却不知竟也有此辛辣。”

宝钗却道：“俗话说‘泥人且有三分土性’，我怎就‘辣’不得？”

德拉科深以为然：“你和气的时候多，发起怒来倒显得更有活力。”

正吃时，湘云忽然笑出声来。众人问时，她说：“我想起了上次螃蟹宴时，平姐姐给凤姐脸上抹得蟹黄。那画面太美。”

一时都望凤姐。

凤姐并不以为意，反唇相讥：“今日便教你也美一美。”说着，就掰了一个满黄的螃蟹，往湘云处凑。

湘云慌忙要躲，却扑在小天狼星怀里。再起身时，已在后者刚换的衣服前襟上按了两个黄灿灿的爪印。

众人先是一愣，再看时，上上下下的都笑起来。底下的无一个不弯腰屈背，也有躲出去蹲着笑去的，也有忍着笑上来请小天狼星再去更衣的。独有斯、凤二人撑着，没露声色。

小天狼星是见惯了湘云诸般活泼的，故并不着恼，只是摇着头，“哎”叹了一声，其实并不十分心疼弄脏的衣裳——毕竟他会用“清理”的法术，很可以为所欲为。不过这是在“麻瓜”的地界，不能随意念咒。再更了衣回来，又陪着吃了一回。

黛玉不敢多吃，只吃了一点夹子肉。 

蟹黄都给里德尔吃了。

德拉科原不想弄得一手腥，但见宝钗掰了一个放在他碗里，便顺水推舟地吃了。一口咬来，只觉舌尖流油，满嘴生香，果真是美味佳肴，名不虚传。

探春前日染过风寒，虽已大好了，且不敢多用，先舀一勺姜汁喝了。伍德就慢慢地用牙签剔下蟹肚肉来给她吃。

凤姐则只顾将两个蟹黄都吃尽了，剩的白肉全给了斯内普去慢慢地收拾。这物不宜施法剔骨割肉，况众人都是用手，若他一个竟施法去剥，岂不煞风景？只得放在嘴里慢慢地嚼下肉，再把骨头吐在小碟里。

唯塞德里克和香菱腻歪。香菱剥蟹时，塞德里克就目不转睛地看她剥，末了还就着她的手嘬了个蟹黄。香菱的脸皮到底薄些，随后便将那蟹给塞德里克自个去剥，她再自顾自地吃。

一时都不吃了，大家用菊花叶桂花蕊熏的绿豆面子洗了手。接着提了灯笼，去园子里游玩了一回。有看花的，也有弄水看鱼的，好不惬意。

戌时过半，夜幕更沉。

桌上摆了月饼、西瓜等物，皆取一个“圆”字。众人各寻其位，随意坐了，一同赏月。

只见天上一轮皓月，池中一轮水月，上下争辉。如置身于晶宫鲛室之内。微风一过，粼粼然池面皱碧铺纹，真令人神清气净。 

湘云遂提起一次与黛玉在凹晶馆赏月、联诗之事。

听到“寒塘渡鹤影，冷月葬花魂”，宝钗道：“此句对得是好，只是过于冷清了。”

黛玉道：“当年心境到底不同些。如今却再作不出这等‘妙对’了。”

凤姐却不饶她，笑着问：“如今你的心境怎么不同？”

黛玉不答，只拿眼觑着里德尔。众人便都心照不宣地微笑起来。

天下无不散的宴席。到了亥时，众人纷纷告辞离去。

王熙凤留到最后，但只坐镇。看探春指挥佣人收拾席面，那架势似模似样。心中颇为感慨——自己看着长大的妹子终于也能独当一面了，一时竟出了神。

斯内普极少见她如此。

月光下，王熙凤的周身笼罩着一层轻薄的光晕。这层光晕模糊了她的棱角，使人看不真切了。

她的沉默中似乎带有微量的忧郁，与不远处贾探春等人的背景音相比，静甚而至于寂。

正当他想更仔细地欣赏这般美景之时，王熙凤却忽然动了——转回头来向着他，似笑非笑。“好看吗？”

斯内普竟无言以对，只得默默地移开目光。他忽然觉得喉咙发干。但杯子里已经空了。

王熙凤却轻易地放过了他，没有继续“逼供”。

等到席面全都收拾干净，他们并肩走出藕香榭。在竹桥的“嘎吱”响声中，他们又看见圆月在水中轻颤。

“月色真美。”他由衷地说道，并没有躲开她牵上来的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎加入哈红社❤
> 
> 德钗大法好(*￣3￣)╭♡
> 
> QQ群聊号码：682477557


End file.
